jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJosapiens
|type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure |stats = }} |destpower = D |speed = C |range = E |persistence = A |precision = D |potential = A |durability = }} is a Stand designed by Hirohiko Araki in commemoration of the opening of Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure. The Stand appertains to a fan participation project of the same name. Appearance JoJosapiens appears as robot-looking humanoid, appearing entirely mechanical. Its boxy blue body is completed with thin, mechanized grey limbs equipped with strings to mimic tendons. JoJosapiens adorns a blue dome-shaped full helmet with eyeholes and a bird crest on the forehead. The Stand also has a fur collar with feathers and matching leg warmers. Its hands, boots and bottom part of the torso are primarily yellow. History JoJosapiens was a project designed for fans to input information about themselves, through a survey, into a website database (visualized as a Stand). The survey contained 42 questions and had topics ranging from physical attributes, morality, or personal taste like favorite JoJo. This data was averaged out and used to create the ultimate JoJo human, 'JoJosapiens.' The survey was open from July 6 to July 27, 2018, with results revealed on August 14, 2018. Ability JoJo Sapien Generation: JoJosapiens collects large amounts of data from JoJo fans and creates the . The completed human will then become the User and assume control of the Stand (Both the User and the Stand together take on the name "JoJosapiens").https://jojosapiens.com/stand Survey: 'The survey Jojosapiens gives to the fans is made of 42 questions pertaining to a number of topics about the recipients. All questions are optional. Over 17 thousand people responded to the survey. The results are as follows: 01 BODY= * 01-01: Gender ** Male: 50.2% ** Female: 48.3% ** Other: 1.5% * 01-02: Age ** Average age: 24.9 years old * 01-03: Height ** Average height: 165.0 cm * 01-04: Weight ** Average weight: 58.7 kg * 01-05: Body fat percentage ** Average body fat: 19.6% * 01-06: Face ** Average facial symmetry was determined from the optional submission of outlines of people's faces |-| 02 LOVE = * 02-01: Are you currently in a relationship? ** Yes: 33.6% ** No: 66.4% * 02-02: How many people have you dated? ** Average number of people: 2.9 * 02-03: Have you ever cheated? ** Yes: 19.1% ** No: 80.9% * 02-04: Do you consider yourself a carnivore or herbivore when it comes to physical intimacy? ** Carnivore: 36.1% ** Herbivore: 63.9% * 02-05: Would you die for your lover? ** Yes: 51.7% ** No: 48.3% |-| 03 SOUL= * 03-01: How would you respond to the ? ** Pull the switch: 67.0% ** Don't pull the switch: 33.0% |-| 04 FAVORITE= * 04-01: What is your favorite food? *# Ramen *# Meat *# Curry rice * 04-02: What is your favorite alcoholic drink? *# Wine *# Beer *# Sake * 04-03: What is your favorite manga (not written by Hirohiko Araki)? *# ''One Piece *# Hunter × Hunter *# Dragon Ball * 04-04: What is your favorite music genre? *# Rock *# Anime themes *# J-pop * 04-05: What is your favorite school subject? *# Japanese Language *# Mathematics *# Biology * 04-06: What is your favorite number? *# 7 *# 3 *# 2 * 04-07: What is your favorite color? *# Blue *# Green *# Red * 04-08: Are you a dog person or a cat person? ** Dog: 39.3% ** Cat: 44.9% ** Neither: 15.8% * 04-09: Do you smoke cigarettes? ** Yes: 16.6% ** No: 82.2% ** Prefer cigars: 1.2% |-| 05 MIND= * 05-01: What is your IQ? ** Average IQ: 112.5 * 05-02: Do you believe aliens exist? ** Yes: 83.6% ** No: 16.4% * 05-03: What do you fear? *# People *# Ghosts *# Death ** Other free-response answers are also listed * 05-04: What do you want to do before you die? *# Round-the-world trip *# Sky diving *# Get married ** Other free-response answers are also listed |-| 06 FETISHISM= * 06-01: What do you fetishize? *# Legs *# Hands *# Voice |-| 07 MONEY= * 07-01: What is your annual income? ** Average annual income: 3.533 million yen |-| 08 SPEED= * 08-01: How fast is your 50-meter dash? ** Average time: 8.26 seconds |-| 09 PAST= * 09-01: What is your greatest crime? ** Several free-response answers were published on the website |-| 10 JOJO= * 10-01: What is your favorite Part of JoJo? ** Part 1: Phantom Blood: 7.3% ** Part 2: Battle Tendency: 11.2% ** Part 3: Stardust Crusaders: 17.3% ** Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable: 17.5% ** Part 5: Vento Aureo: 19.1% ** Part 6: Stone Ocean: 8.5% ** Part 7: Steel Ball Run: 12.1% ** Part 8: JoJolion: 7.0% * 10-02: What is your favorite Stand? *# Star Platinum *# Killer Queen *# Crazy Diamond *# The World *# Heaven's Door *# Sticky Fingers *# Sex Pistols *# Gold Experience *# Hierophant Green *# Purple Haze *# Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap* *# Echoes* *# Metallica* *# Weather Report* *# The Hand* *# Harvest* *# Pearl Jam* *# King Crimson* *# Aerosmith* *# Highway Star* *: * Revealed by the Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Twitter account and not listed on the JoJosapiens website * 10-03: What is your favorite fight? *# Jotaro Kujo vs. DIO (Part 3) *# Jean Pierre Polnareff & Iggy vs. Vanilla Ice (Part 3) *# Josuke Higashikata vs. Yoshikage Kira (Kosaku Kawajiri) (Part 4) *# Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli vs. Wamuu (Part 2) *# Bruno Bucciarati vs. Prosciutto & Pesci (Part 5) *# Joseph Joestar vs. Wamuu (Part 2) *# Johnny Joestar vs. President Funny Valentine (Part 7) *# Gyro Zeppeli vs. Ringo Roadagain (Part 7) *# Giorno Giovanna & Guido Mista vs. Ghiaccio (Part 5) *# Jolyne Cujoh vs. Enrico Pucci (Part 6) *# Risotto Nero vs. Vinegar Doppio (Part 5)* *# Koichi Hirose vs. Yoshikage Kira (Part 4)* *# Joseph Joestar & Jotaro Kujo vs. Daniel J. D'Arby (Part 3)* *# Jonathan Joestar vs Dio Brando (Joestar Mansion) (Part 1)* *# Joseph Joestar vs. Kars (Part 2)* *# Jonathan Joestar vs. Dio Brando (Windknight's Lot) (Part 1)* *# Rohan Kishibe vs. Rock-Paper-Scissors Kid (Part 4)* *# Diego Brando & Hot Pants vs. President Funny Valentine (Part 7)* *# Hayato Kawajiri vs. Yoshikage Kira (Kosaku Kawajiri) (Part 4)* *# Jolyne Cujoh vs. Viviano Westwood (Part 6)* *: * Revealed by the Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Twitter account and not listed on the JoJosapiens website. Subsequent posts revealed other ranked data as follows: ** #46. Yoshikage Kira & Josefumi Kujo vs. the Rock Humans (Part 8)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1036735634432577536 ** #50. Mountain Tim vs. Blackmore (Part 7)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1037098064148873219 ** #58. Koichi Hirose vs. Yukako Yamagishi (Part 4)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1037460380711374854 ** #88. Jonathan Joestar vs. Danny (Part 1)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1037822772901289984 * 10-04: What character's death made you cry? *# Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Part 2) *# Iggy (Part 3) *# Noriaki Kakyoin (Part 3) *# Gyro Zeppeli (Part 7) *# Bruno Bucciarati (Part 5) *# Foo Fighters (Part 6) *# Shigekiyo Yangu (Part 4) *# Leone Abbacchio (Part 5) *# Jolyne Cujoh (Part 6) *# Narancia Ghirga (Part 5) *: The Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Twitter account revealed further ranked data as follows: ** #14 Weather Report (Part 6)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1038200286228213760 ** #18 Keicho Nijimura (Part 4)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1038562650219839488 ** #20 Prosciutto (Part 5)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1038909945842987010 ** #21 Wamuu (Part 2)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1039272332618018816 ** #31 Danny (Part 1)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1039634723126091779 ** #39 (Part 4)https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1039997099155382272 * 10-05: What character's hairstyle do you want to try out? *# Jolyne Cujoh *# Rohan Kishibe *# Noriaki Kakyoin *# Bruno Bucciarati *# Giorno Giovanna *# Yoshikage Kira (Kosaku Kawajiri) *# Kars *# Funny Valentine *# Josuke Higashikata *# Jean Pierre Polnareff *: The Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Twitter account revealed further ranked data as follows: ** #37 Alessihttps://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1040359514132893696 ** #73 Pet Shophttps://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1040736970807369729 ** #97 https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1041099357196566530 * 10-06: How has JoJo changed your life? *# I do JoJo-posing when my picture is taken: 65.2% *# JoJo led to me getting new friends: 46.7% *# I say when making a negative statement to emulate Hirohiko Araki: 39.6% *# I immediately think "It's a road roller!!" when I see one in town: 31.8% *# I began to enjoy Western music: 30.7% *# I add the sokuon ( ) to the end of my texts: 28.1% *# I started making the right choices: 28.0% *# I visited Hirohiko Araki's hometown of Sendai: 16.8% *# My favorite saying comes from JoJo: 15.9% *# I began to enjoy movies: 15.7% ** Other free-response answers are also listed **'01-02': , with the options , , and ** 01-03: with a list of the prefectures of Japan and . ** 01-04: ** 01-05: ** 01-06: * 02 LOVE ** 02-01: , with the options , , and . ** 02-02: ** 02-03: , with options , , and . ** 02-04: , with options , and ** 02-05: , with options , , and . ** 02-06: * 03 SOUL ** 03-01: , with options , and . * 04 FAVORITE ** 04-01: . ** 04-02: , with options (in order): ***Undefined (未選択) ***Classic (クラシック) ***Rock (ロック) ***R&B/Soul (ソウル) ***Hip-Hop/Rap (ヒップホップラップ) ***Dance (ダンス) ***J-POP ***K-POP ***Jazz (ジャズ) ***Metal (メタル) ***Reggae (レゲエ) ***Pop (ポップ) ***Alternative (オルタナティブ) *** *** *** . ** 04-03: ** 04-04: ** 04-05: with options (in order): ***Undefined (未選択) ***Math (数学) ***Japanese Language (国語) ***English (英語) ***Physical (物理) ***Chemistry (化学) ***Biology (生物) ***Earth Science (地学) ***World History (世界史) ***Japanese History (日本史) ***Geography (地理) ***Modern Society (現代社会) ***Ethics (倫理) ***Political / Economics (政治 経済) ***Information (News) (情報) ***Other (その他) ** 04-06: ** 04-07: with options (in order): ***Undefined (未選択) ***Beer (ビール) ***Craft Beer (クラフトビール) ***Wine (ワイン) ***Natural Wine (自然派ワイン) ***Sparkling Wine (スパークリングワイン) ***Sake (日本酒) ***Whiskey (ウィスキー) ***Gin (ジン) ***Vodka (ウォッカ) ***Rum (ラム) ***Tequila (テキーラ) ***Shochu (Japanese spirit) (焼酎) ***Makgeolli (Korean Wine) (マクゴリ) ***Shaoxing (Chinese Wine) (紹興酒) ***I can't/don't drink alcohol (お酒は飲めない飲まない) ***Other (その他) ** 04-08: , with the options (in order): ***Undefined (未選択) ***Red (赤) ***Pink (ピンク) ***Orange (オレンジ) ***Yellow (黄) ***Green (緑) ***Light Blue (水色) ***Blue (青) ***Indigo (藍) ***Purple (紫) ***Brown (茶) ***Black (黒) ***White (白) ***Gray (グレー) ***Gold (金) ***Other (その他) ** 04-09: with options , , and . ** 04-10: with options , , and . * 05 THINK ** 05-01: ** 05-02: with options , and . ** 05-03: ** 05-04: * 06 MONEY ** 06-01: * 07 SPEED ** 07-01: * 08 PAST ** 08-01: * 09 JOJO ** 09-01: First option is Undefined and rest is numbered. ** 09-02: ** 09-03: with the options (in order): ***Jonathan vs Dio (Joestar Mansion) (ジョナサン・ジョースター VS ディオ・ブランドー(ジョースター邸)/1部) ***Jonathan vs Bruford (ジョナサン・ジョースター VS ブラフォード/1部) ***Jonathan vs Dio (Windknight's Lot) (ジョナサン・ジョースター VS ディオ・ブランドー(ウィンドナイツ・ロット)/1部) ***Caesar vs Wamuu (シーザー・A・ツェペリ VS ワムウ/2部) ***Joseph vs Wamuu (ジョセフ・ジョースター VS ワムウ/2部) ***Joseph vs Kars (ジョセフ・ジョースター VS カーズ/2部) ***Joseph & Jotaro vs Daniel J. D'Arby (ジョセフ・ジョースター&空条承太郎 VS ダニエル・J・ダービー/3部) ***Polnareff & Iggy vs Vanilla Ice (ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ&イギー VS ヴァニラ・アイス/3部) ***Jotaro vs DIO (空条承太郎 VS DIO/3部) ***Rohan vs Ken Oyanagi (岸辺露伴 VS ジャンケン小僧/4部) ***Koichi vs Yoshikage Kira (広瀬康一 VS 吉良吉影/4部) ***Josuke vs Yoshikage Kira (東方仗助 VS 吉良吉影(川尻浩作)/4部) ***Bruno vs Prosciutto & Pesci (ブローノ・ブチャラティ VS プロシュート&ペッシ/5部) ***Giorno & Mista vs Ghiaccio (ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ&グイード・ミスタ VS ギアッチョ/5部) ***Risotto Nero vs Vinegar Doppio (リゾット・ネエロ VS ヴィネガー・ドッピオ/5部) ***Jolyne vs Viviano Westwood (空条徐倫 VS ヴィヴァーノ・ウエストウッド/6部) ***Jolyne vs Rikiel (空条徐倫 VS リキエル/6部) ***Jolyne vs Pucci (空条徐倫 VS エンリコ・プッチ/6部) ***Gyro vs Ringo Roadagain (ジャイロ・ツェペリ VS リンゴォ・ロードアゲイン/7部) ***Diego & Hot Pants vs Funny Valentine (ディエゴ・ブランドー&ホットパンツ VS ファニー・ヴァレンタイン/7部) ***Johnny vs Funny Valentine (ジョニィ・ジョースター VS ファニー・ヴァレンタイン/7部) ***Josuke vs Jobin (Beetle Fight) (東方定助 VS 東方常敏(クワガタ対決)/8部) ***Josuke vs Damo (東方定助 VS 田最環/8部) ***Other (その他) ** 09-04: with options (in order): ***Will Anthonio Zeppeli (Part 1) (ウィル・A・ツェペリ(1部)) ***Jonathan Joestar (Part 1) (ジョナサン・ジョースター(1部)) ***Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli (Part 2) (シーザー・A・ツェペリ(2部)) ***Muhammad Avdol (Part 3) (モハメド・アヴドゥル(3部)) ***Iggy (Part 3) (イギー(3部)) ***Noriaki Kakyoin (Part 3) (花京院典明(3部)) ***Shigechi (Part 4) (重ちー(4部)) ***Leone Abbacchio (Part 5) (レオーネ・アバッキオ(5部)) ***Narancia Ghirga (Part 5) (ナランチャ・ギルガ(5部)) ***Bruno Bucciarati (Part 5) (ブローノ・ブチャラティ(5部)) ***Foo Fighters (Part 6) (F・F(6部)) ***Weather Report (Part 6) (ウェザー・リポート(6部)) ***Jolyne Cujoh (Part 6) (空条徐倫(6部)) ***Gyro Zeppeli (Part 7) (ジャイロ・ツェペリ(7部)) ***Yoshikage Kira (Part 8) (吉良吉影(8部)) ***I didn't cry (泣いていない) ***Other (Maximum 100 characters) (その他(全角100文字以内)) ** 09-05: with options: , and . ** 09-06: . First option is Undefined. ** 09-07: with options: , and . ** 09-08: (Pick any that apply.) *** ***JoJo resulted in me making a friend(s). (『ジョジョ』がキッカケで友達ができた) ***JoJo resulted in me finding a lover. (『ジョジョ』がキッカケで恋人ができた) ***JoJo resulted in me getting married. (『ジョジョ』がキッカケで結婚した) ***JoJo resulted in me doing well at work. (『ジョジョ』がキッカケで仕事がうまくいった) ***JoJo resulted in me getting along well with my boss (『ジョジョ』がキッカケで上司と仲良くなった) ***I named my pet dog "Iggy" (ペット(犬)の名前を「イギー」にした) ***I gave my child a full name that would allow the nickname "JoJo" (子供の名前を『ジョジョ』があだ名になるよう名付けた) ***I started making the right choices (正しい行動を心がけるようになった) ***My favorite motto is from JoJo (座右の銘を『ジョジョ』からとった) ***I fell in love with Western music (洋楽好きになった) ***I became a fan of movies (映画好きになった) ***I traveled to Sendai, Japan (仙台に旅行した) ***I traveled to Italy (イタリアに旅行した) ***I tried to walk on water and fell in (水の上を歩こうとして落ちた) ***When denying, I say (As opposed to , Araki is famous for stretching vowels out) (否定する時「じゃあない」と言ってしまう) ***I will add ッ (sokuon) at the end of texts (メールの語尾に「ッ」をつけてしまう) ***When I see one in town, I'll think "it's a ROAD ROLLER" (You associate all steamrollers with JoJo) (街中で見かけるとつい「ロードローラーだッ！」と思ってしまう) ***Other (Maximum 100 characters)(その他(全角100文字以内)) ** 09-09: with a selection of characters from the series with notorious hairstyles and an 'Other' option to describe anything else. * 10 FACE ** 10-01: with the following options: , Monolid (一重), double eyelid (二重) subtle double lid (奥二重) and Other (その他). ** 10-02: with options: , and . ** 10-03: Finally, one may have their face analyzed by JoJosapiens. Only the outline will be saved. This is also optional. }} Gallery JoJoSapiensLogo.jpg|JoJoSapiens Site Logo JoJoSapienBase.png|Sapien Base Form Jojosapiens_evol1.png|Sapien first evolution JoJoSapiensEvol2.png|Sapien second evolution JoJoSapiensEvol3.gif|Sapien third evolution Trivia * After Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure opened, the official Twitter account began posting more details on the "JoJo" portion of the survey, revealing the 11-20th ranked favorite Standshttps://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1035663589963485184 and then the 11-15thhttps://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1036025959328231424 and 16-20th ranked favorite fights.https://twitter.com/JOJOex_2018/status/1036373240346750976 Further posts on the account listed randomly placed other favorites in the survey. References Site Navigation Category:Other Stands Category:Automatic Stands